Lollipop
by Yazzy
Summary: Takumi's eating a lolly, and it's driving Keisuke insane! What will he do about it? Yaoi, TakumiKeisuke.


Hehe, a KeisukeTakumi this time, just because I was getting bored of constant TakuRyou. For some reason a happy little picture of Takumi eating a lollipop and Keisuke fuming came into my head, and it wouldn't stop distracting me until I wrote something about it. Oh, and even though the end may seem a little anti-Kenta, I love him really! Actually, I was thinking of trying a KeisukeKenta fic, what do you think? Anyway, here you go:

* * *

Keisuke twitched visibly as he looked across at Takumi. The younger man was eating a lollipop...and it was driving Keisuke insane. He wanted to reach across, yoink the lolly and kiss Takumi senseless. He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "Takumi, do you have to do that?"

"What?"

"Suck that lolly!"

Takumi pulled the lolly out of his mouth and looked at it. "Isn't that the point?" He reinserted the lolly and sucked it noisily in an attempt to annoy Keisuke. And annoy Keisuke it did, but not for the reason Takumi thought it did. "Hey, Fujiwara, stop - it - now!"

"Why? I paid for it..."

Keisuke folded his arms tightly to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing Takumi. He turned away and attempted to ignore the sucking noises coming from Takumi's general direction. After a while, it became simply too much to bear. Keisuke turned and yanked the lolly out of Takumi's mouth, hurling it to the floor. Takumi frowned. "What was that for, Keisuke-san?"

Keisuke growled with impatience and Takumi shrugged. "I've got another one..." He pulled another lolly from his pocket, and then Keisuke snapped. He pinned Takumi up against his FD, gripping his wrists tightly. "No more lollies!" Takumi blinked at him.

"Um...why?"

"Because it's driving me mad!" Takumi was quiet for a few moments, then spoke again.

"Ah...could you let go of me now?"

The second Keisuke let him go Takumi smiled and stuck out his tongue. Keisuke watched as the lolly travelled towards Takumi's mouth. Takumi's lips parted and then closed, and Keisuke clenched his fists. "Why does it annoy you so much, Keisuke-san?" Keisuke glowered.

"It just does, so stop it, okay?"

"But why?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Takumi shrugged. "If you don't give me a reason I'm not going to stop."

Feeling suddenly evil, Keisuke leaned forwards and pulled Takumi's hand away from his mouth, dragging the lolly with it and replacing said lolly with his tongue. Takumi squeaked and his hands flew up to Keisuke's shoulders. Keisuke had to stop himself from laughing at Takumi's total surprise. When he judged Takumi to be suitably senseless he broke away. "-That- is why it annoys me so much." Takumi gawped up at him, as if seeing Keisuke in a whole new light.

"Oh..." He said weakly. He looked down at the lolly, then back up at Keisuke, whose eyes dared him to move. He raised the lolly slowly, and Keisuke licked his lips. His eyes were fixed on the lolly so intently that he didn't notice Takumi staring at him with a strange expression on his face. Suddenly Takumi threw the lolly aside and grabbed Keisuke around the neck, dragging him down into a kiss. Keisuke moaned loudly at the sudden and pleasurable contact ans Takumi took advantage of his shock, slipping his hands just up the back of Keisuke's black shirt. Keisuke smiled inwardly. So Takumi thought he was in control? Well that would have to change...

He grabbed Takumi's backside and squeezed, making the younger man gasp and pull away suddenly. Keisuke moved his hands up to Takumi's waist and slid them under his shirt, making sure to caress every inch of smooth skin his fingers passed. "Keisuke..." Takumi half-gasped, half-whispered.

"Take it you don't mind then?" Asked Keisuke, his voice suddenly husky. Takumi shook his head, eyes searching Keisuke's face. He opened his mouth to speak, then moaned softly as Keisuke cut off his words with his lips. "You've been swanning around looking sexy since I met you. And I can't stand it any more!"

"But...you're a man..."

"I might be stupid, but even -I'm- not that dense. Of course I'm a man, idiot."

"But..."

Keisuke leaned closer and nibbled at Takumi's ear. "You're not gay then?" Takumi coloured heavily.

"I think I must be..."

"Oh good." Keisuke pressed himself up against Takumi provocatively and smirked. "Care to make sure?" Takumi's mouth dropped open as Keisuke started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Keisuke..." He gasped as Keisuke's hands slid over his exposed chest. Takumi curled his fingers in Keisuke's collar and then fumbled with his buttons, tearing Keisuke's shirt open and rubbing himself up against the older man, skin against skin. "Oh...Keisuke..." Keisuke laughed, panting, and kissed Takumi fiercely.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat with all the subtlety of a pneumatic drill. Keisuke and Takumi leapt apart only to find Ryousuke standing behind them, cigarette in mouth. "Keisuke, can you continue this somewhere else? Kenta's getting suicidal and everyone else just keeps staring. It's getting...unnerving..." Keisuke and Takumi looked over Ryousuke's shoulder only to see half the Redsuns watching them, mixed looks of horror, shock and amusement on their faces. Ryousuke turned away, smirking slightly, tapping his cigarette and sending ash floating to the floor. "Kyouichi's coming over later, so if you're going home, don't you dare take my lager. Oh, and father's home at eleven tomorrow morning so don't stay up too late or you'll end up with some very...awkward questions to answer. Ja." He walked away leaving Keisuke and Takumi staring.

With an evil smile Keisuke grabbed Takumi's arm and yanked him towards the FD. Takumi got in obligingly and Keisuke slammed the door after him, going over to the driver's side and getting in too. Ryousuke sighed as they roared away, and turned to Kenta. "Kenta? Kenta?" He waved a hand in front of Kenta's eyes. The younger man blinked and opened and closed his mouth a few times. Ryousuke was reminded of a dying fish, but all thoughts of aquatic life were expelled from his mind when Kenta finally spoke.

"K-K-Keisuke..." Kenta looked as if he were about to drop dead of shock.

"Kenta? Are you okay?"

Kenta burst into extremely noisy sobs and flung himself against Ryousuke, hysterical. Ryousuke laid an arm around Kenta's heaving shoulders comfortingly. After a few minutes he took a drag of his cigarette and patted Kenta's back gingerly. "There there, Kenta..." He sighed. "There there..."

fin


End file.
